


Snowman

by skylarKkk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarKkk/pseuds/skylarKkk
Summary: 练手pwp🚗
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 3





	Snowman

“珉起好美，今晚好美……”金钟炫是这样说着吻向他的颈项的，舔舐吮吸，在雪白肌肤上留下灼烧似的一个印。  
崔珉起仰着头接受这个吻，手轻轻插入金钟炫发间，男人修得利落的发尾扎在指间酥酥麻麻地痒。不知什么时候他已打开双腿坐在金钟炫的身上，任由对方摩挲着衣裳探索着扣子一粒粒解开，空气好凉，钟炫没有打开空调的意思，衬衣顺着肌肤滑下去，崔珉起好像感觉到风，眼睛暼过去看，窗帘沉沉地压在窗口上，分明没有扬起来的模样。  
好冷，只有钟炫落下的吻是热的，伴着逐渐加重的鼻息，落在身上，一个又一个灼烧的烙印。手指也冷，从掌心到指尖全都冰凉，骨节活动起来几分艰涩，崔珉起抽出手去找金钟炫的手，像冬天钻被窝的猫，他万分渴望温暖。找到那只手，然后十指相扣，金钟炫的手指也暖，温度一点点传递过来。崔珉起把身子往金钟炫身上贴，脸颊蹭过毛茸茸的脑袋，低下头嘴唇去找耳朵，半是吻半是言语：  
“好冷，钟炫。”  
好冷，是呀，好冷，珉起的肌肤好凉，金钟炫吻下去像在喝一杯放置许久几近凉透的牛奶，今夜的珉起美得过分，洁白得宛如冰雪做的人儿，扣着珉起的手指，像捧着一片雪花。金钟炫托着柔软腰身把崔珉起放到床上，崔珉起的鼻尖飘出轻飘飘一声魅惑的叹息，金钟炫撑在他的身上看他，零星落着深深浅浅烙印的肌肤反着莹莹亮光，似乎是蹭上自己的汗珠，又好像他要融化。  
抚过那几近融化的身子，金钟炫抽开手去够床头的润滑液。温暖的抽离让崔珉起悄悄蹙了眉，寒意又在身子上铺上一层冰。  
“钟炫……”声音软下去像乞食的猫咪，讨好般软绵绵地唤。  
“我在。”他回答着，低下头看到崔珉起亮晶晶的眸子，“dark star”他想起那句歌词，黑暗中的星辰，是贴合于珉起的美丽词汇，从珉起的嘴唇里唱出来又更添美丽，金钟炫于是去吻那歌唱者的唇，仍旧好凉，像超市冰柜陈列的果冻，应当小心吮吸仔细品味。  
唇齿之间柔软塌陷下去，崔珉起好像要沉沦。寒冷被金钟炫一点点稀释，他灼热的手指裹上润滑剂旋转着进入身体，是燃起的火，点燃烟花棒似的一道细长的暖窜入身体，得寸进尺步步紧逼，燃烧的焰驱开寒冷，化开身体的冰。  
他好像要融化，崔珉起软着身子，眼中的世界渐渐模糊，只看到钟炫，钟炫的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，他抬起手去抚摸钟炫的脸颊，勾勒五官的轮廓，好暖好暖，想要靠近。勾住金钟炫的脖颈，崔珉起讨要一个拥抱。顺着拥抱使他坐起，金钟炫炙热的性器挤入甬道，张开唇崔珉起吐出满足的叹息，双腿缠绕住金钟炫的腰，那份灼热在他体内点燃，时近时远，抽离又侵入，好热好热，像是焰与光包裹着他，身子软得过分，他好像要融化。  
珉起好像要融化，白金色发梢挂了谁的汗珠，摇摇晃晃地要坠落，身子柔软得像一尾鱼，肠壁湿得宛如玻璃杯杯臂蒙上的水雾，金钟炫顺着那皱褶深陷又深陷。他分明是闯入者，又好像是被引诱入迷宫的失路人。耳畔珉起的轻声呻吟伴着略嫌寒冷的气体搔着他的耳朵，金钟炫迷糊着又陷入新一层的迷失。  
他恍恍惚惚看见少年时期和珉起一起堆的雪人。白雪做成身体的雪人，星辰装入眼睛的雪人，是珉起，是他的珉起。金钟炫忽然害怕，他好怕珉起化掉，像少年时的雪人那样在次日阳光下化为一滩冰凉凉的水。  
“不要离开呀，珉起。”金钟炫呢喃着这句话，吻又落在雪白的身躯上，仿佛给雪人留下更多的印记他就不会消失。  
“说什么呀……”崔珉起的声音在撞击与亲吻中微微打着颤，清亮的嗓音掺入了几近破碎的颗粒。他送着身子往金钟炫那里擭取温暖。金钟炫忽又担心自己的灼热将雪人融化，抬起眼愣怔怔看着因为性爱而染上粉红的雪人，又美又脆弱的雪人，似乎在下一个瞬间就要溃散成片片雪花被风得四处纷飞。他的眼泪忽而落下去，落在白净的肌肤上，几乎灼出一片红。  
崔珉起捧起金钟炫的脸颊吻他的泪，如果他是雪人，那他要在此刻融化，任由金钟炫深陷在他的身体中，用灼热打开他的身体，让他融化在金钟炫的身体上。  
如果他是雪人，那他是爱上太阳的雪人，他要他的太阳为他发光发热，灼烧他的身体。扭动着身子，崔珉起去迎合金钟炫深深浅浅的撞击，太阳再灼热一些吧，日光再猛烈一些吧，让雪化成水，水化作蒸汽就能够升入空中到太阳那里去。  
那就融化吧，就融化吧。崔珉起去牵金钟炫的手，他冰凉的手指与金钟炫温暖的手相握，阳光忽而猛烈得灼人，崔珉起眼前是灼灼的白光，身体骤然紧绷，雪人近乎在那一刻溃散。  
呼出一口气，饱满地含着餮足。  
崔珉起软软趴在金钟炫身子上，像一片落在温热掌心中逐渐融化的雪花。

次日金钟炫是在阳光中醒来的，他眯着眼看窗外照进来的日光，脑内拖出好长一段时间的恍惚。忽然他想起什么，掀开被子，身旁一堆化了水透明的冰晶。  
“珉起？”近乎是夺门而出的，他冲去崔珉起的房间，对方似乎也是刚从床上爬起来，揉着惺忪睡眼看他，松开扣子的睡衣下透出大片洁白肌肤，像一夜大雪后的雪地。


End file.
